The present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program, and particularly to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a program which enable 3D images with high image quality that do not include conspicuous crosstalk to be easily displayed.
There are display devices that provide 3D images to viewers who do not wear 3D glasses (hereinafter referred to as “glasses-free display devices”) by showing, among 3D images displayed on displays, images for the left eye to the left eye of a viewer and showing images for the right eye to the right eye of the viewer. As glasses-free 3D display devices, there are lenticular type display devices, each of which includes a display to which a sheet-like lenticular lens is attached, and barrier type display devices, each of which includes a display provided with a light shielding barrier on the surface thereof.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of a configuration of a display of a lenticular type display device.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the lenticular type display device 10, a sheet-like lenticular lens 12 is attached to the surface of the display 11. In the example of FIG. 1, the lenticular lens 12 is attached to the display 11 in an oblique direction.
FIG. 2 is a diagram for describing a way of viewing an image displayed on the display 11 from a proper viewing position.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, in the lenticular type display device 10, a region on the display 11 seen by the left eye of a viewer and another region on the display 11 seen by the right eye of the viewer are limited by the lenticular lens 12. To be specific, when a viewer sees an image displayed on the display 11 from a proper viewing position, the region on the display 11 seen by the left eye and the region thereon seen by the right eye are not superimposed, but are presented in an alternating manner.
FIG. 3 is a diagram for describing a way of viewing an image displayed on a display of a barrier type display device from a proper viewing position.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, in the barrier type display device, a region seen by the left eye of a viewer and another region seen by the right eye of the viewer are limited by a light shielding barrier 21. To be specific, as in the case of the lenticular type display device 10, when a viewer sees an image displayed on the display from the proper viewing position, the region seen by the left eye and the region seen by the right eye on the display are not superimposed, but are presented in an alternating manner.
As described above, in a glasses-free 3D display device, when a viewer sees an image displayed on a display from a proper viewing position, the region seen by the left eye and the region seen by the right eye on the display are not superimposed, but are presented in an alternating manner.
Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 4, a display of a glasses-free 3D display device alternately displays images for the right eye 31 and images for the left eye 32 corresponding to the region seen by the right eye and the region seen by the left eye. Accordingly, a viewer can only see the images for the left eye with his or her left eye and the images for the right eye with his or her right eye. As a result, a 3D image can be seen. Note that, in the example of FIG. 4, the images for the right eye 31 are white, and the images for the left eye 32 are black.
However, when a viewer sees the images from a position other than the proper viewing position, there are cases in which crosstalk or reverse view occurs.
Thus, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a method for physically controlling the position of lenticular lens or a light shielding barrier according to changes of a viewing position has been devised (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-107392).
To be specific, when a viewer moves to the left side from a proper viewing position facing a screen, for example, regions seen by the left eye and regions seen by the right eye move in the positive direction of the x axis in the drawing as illustrated in FIG. 5. Thus, in such a case, a glasses-free 3D display device returns the regions seen by the left eye and the regions seen by the right eye in the negative direction of the x axis by moving a light shielding barrier 21 in the negative direction of the x axis. Note that, in the present specification, an axis having a scanning direction of a screen as the positive direction is set to be the x axis unless specified otherwise.
In addition, as illustrated in FIG. 6, a method for changing display positions of images for the left eye and images for the right eye according to changes of a viewing position has been devised (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-107392 and No. H03-040692).
To be specific, when a viewer moves to the left side from a proper viewing position facing a screen, for example, regions seen by the left eye and regions seen by the right eye move to the positive direction of the x axis in the drawing as illustrated in FIG. 6. Thus, in such a case, a glasses-free 3D display device moves the display positions of images for the left eye and images for the right eye to the positive direction of the x axis.
For example, it is assumed that, when a viewer is located in the proper viewing position, an image for the left eye, an image for the right eye, an image for the left eye, and an image for the right eye are allocated to four pixels 71 to 74, each of which includes three sub pixels in that order in the positive direction of the x axis, as illustrated in FIG. 6. In this case, when the viewer moves to the left side from the proper viewing position facing the screen, the glasses-free 3D display device moves display positions of the images for the left eye and the images for the right eye to the left side by, for example, one sub pixel.
In addition, when the viewer further moves to the left side from the proper viewing position facing the screen, the glasses-free 3D display device further moves the display positions of the images for the left eye and the images for the right eye to the left side by, for example, one sub pixel. Then, when the viewer further moves to the left side from the proper viewing position facing the screen, the glasses-free 3D display device further moves the display positions of the images for the left eye and the images for the right eye to the left side by, for example, one sub pixel.